Realisation
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Remus realises he is in love with his best friend, but does he feel the same way?


**Hey guys, So the other day my friend said that she didn't really like the idea of Wolfstar, so I wrote her this kinda fluffy fanfic to see if I could change her mind. I'm not 100% pleased with it, but it was the best I could do in a few hours. Please review and check out her story.**

**To Chloe (FrothyCofeeQueen26) Love Lucy xx**

**-NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter even though I would like to._

Remus Lupin was sat in an old, tattered, red armchair, near the fire, in the Gryffindor common room on the night that he realised he was in love. The fifth year prefect was revising his charms notes quietly when his peace was disturbed by his three best friends- the three people he trusted most in the whole universe, the only three people he had ever willingly told his largest secret.

"Moony! What on earth are you doing?" James Potter exclaimed nosily, causing several heads to turn their way, (One of those heads belonged to Lily Evans- which explained why James was being even more boisterous than usual- who tutted loudly in irritation before gathering her things and going up to her dorm) James shook his head in defeat whilst Sirius Black guffawed deafeningly, and Peter smiled meekly. Remus rolled his eyes at their antics and marked his spot in his notes prior to putting them carefully away.

"Studying again Remus?" Peter inquired quietly, "We haven't got any upcoming tests have we?" He asked worriedly. Remus shook his head and smiled kindly at his quietest friend; his throat was still sore from all the howling he had done during the last full moon.

Sirius had pulled a bag from Honeydukes out of his robes and was now handing out some of his treasures. Passing Remus a chocolate frog, he paused. "Are you alright Rem?" He asked gently. Remus nodded, "I'm fine Padfoot. Just tired. Don't worry about me." Remus croaked.

Sirius looked over at Peter and James to check they were still arguing over who was hotter, Lizzy Smith or Daisy Jones, before leaning in close to Remus' ear. "I always worry about you Rem." He whispered tentatively, his calloused hand lightly stroking Remus' soft one, before pulling back to join the crude debate.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement. That was far too gentle of Sirius Black, notorious womanizer and bad boy. Remus studied his friends face, and truly thought about him. He took in Sirius' longish, silky, charcoal black hair. He observed the way his eyes crinkled at the sides whenever he laughed. He noticed how his green eyes were dark and mysterious but loving and kind, how his smile seemed to light up the room, how his laugh was more of a bark - hearty and infectious. He knew his friend was handsome, he was very popular with the ladies of the school, but he had never really thought about it.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised.

That feeling he got whenever Sirius walked in the room, the tingling in his stomach, the way his palms got slightly sweaty and his mouth turned dry, the way his heart speed up ever so slightly.

The fact that he would do anything for Sirius, how he would go out of his way for him, even more so than for his other friends. How he would defend Sirius from anyone (Even his pure blood obsessed family), how he would only let Sirius copy his homework.

The way he thought about Sirius all of the time. Whether it was for the good in him- his laugh, his walk, his terrible attempts of jokes, and his kindness- Or for the things he wasn't so keen on- his flirting with girls, his mood swings, and his disregard for learning - Sirius was always on his mind.

Remus stiffened suddenly as he came to a conclusion. Blinking rapidly he bent down and gathered up his belongings. His friends all looked at him in confusion as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up. "Everything okay Moony?" James questioned. "Err...Yeah, fine, everything's fine." Remus stuttered. A blush was starting to form on his cheeks which deepened when he glanced over at Sirius who looked slightly disheartened. "I'm just going, to bed. Night guys." He said before making his was towards the stairs. He was half way there when Sirius called out, "Hey Remus, Wait, I'll come with you." Effectively bringing him to a stop.

Remus clenched his eyes and willed himself to act normal. He managed to succeed in getting his pulse back to normal, but when Sirius gently touched his shoulder, it speed right up again. Together they made their way up the stairs in slightly awkward, strained silence. When they reached the dorm Remus walked straight to his bed and placed his things on it. He didn't really want to sleep but now he had no choice really.

As he was just about to start getting into his Pyjamas, Sirius cleared his throat and called out his name.

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus asked with a forced casualness, but he didn't turn to face him.

"Remus, I... I really need to tell you something. Something really important." Sirius said slowly. Was Remus imagining things, or did he sound nervous?

"Sure. You can tell me anything." Remus said quietly.

"Well, you see, the thing is that I might, happen to possibly maybe be...Gay?" Sirius mumbled. Remus' eyes widened in surprise at his friend's confession. How could it be that the biggest ladies man in the whole of Hogwarts, was actually gay? Not that Remus minded of course, he himself was Bi. It made no difference to Sirius' personality.

"That's okay Sirius. I don't mind."

He heard Sirius' soft footsteps heading towards his turned back and he held his breath.

"That's good. But I wasn't actually finished. Rem, I think I'm in love with someone. He's amazing. Funny, and kind and so smart. And so beautiful. And I have been for a long time now, but I couldn't think of a way to tell him. You see, I don't think he even swings that way, and even if he did I doubt he would feel the same. But James found out, and he convinced me to just tell the guy. So I said I will."

Remus could feel the warmth of Sirius' body from behind him. He could hear his heavy breathing and feel it move the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Remus... I'm in love with you."

Time stopped as the words sank in. Remus turned slowly to face his best friend. He took in the serious expression, the frown lines between his eyes. The determination on his face that said he was not going to forget about this.

Remus lifted his hands and softly cupped Sirius' face. He leaned in gradually until he could smell the Honeydukes chocolate on Sirius breath. He delicately placed his lips onto Sirius' pink, chapped ones and held them there in a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. Eventually he pulled back, but not too much, and looked deep into the beautiful green eyes in front of him.

"Well, you see Padfoot. I happen to love this wonderful guy too. He is handsome, and funny, and perfect. And he is also my best friend. And he just told me he feels the same way."

Sirius grinned before capturing Remus' lips with his own once again, this time more passionately. Just then the door to the boy's dormitory swung open with a bang.

"YES!" James exclaimed excitedly, "I so knew this was going to happen! I told you Wormtail, you so owe me five galleons." He told the small boy behind him before going over to his bed and throwing himself onto it. He smirked at the glares Sirius was sending his was and said innocently, "Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Remus smiled before pecking Sirius swiftly on the cheek before climbing onto his bed and drawing the curtains. "Night Guys" He said happily. That night all he heard was his three friends gossiping like old women over that night's events. When he woke the next morning it was with great joy that he walked down to breakfast with his hand twined with Sirius' like it was always meant to be. And none of the whispers or looks, happy, jealous or disapproving, could wipe the smile that seemed glued to his face.


End file.
